the_vampire_diaries_and_originals_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatia Petrova
Tatiana "Tatia" Petrova was a Petrova doppelgänger with whom both Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson fell in love in the late 10th/early 11th century. She is the first-known doppelgänger to be created from Amara's line after her earliest known ancestor was turned into a true immortal in the 1st century B.C. Elijah and Niklaus' mother used Tatia's blood to turn them into the world's first vampires, which eventually led to her death at the newly-turned Elijah's hands. After her death, her blood was used in the spell that bound Niklaus' werewolf heritage. Before her death though, Tatia had a daughter with Elijah, Lorelei Petrova. Tatia was later brought back to life by an unknown witch for unknown reasons. Tatia is a member of the Petrova Family. Early History During the Middle Ages, Tatia lived in a small village with her Viking husband and their child. However, he ultimately died in battle, and instead of throwing herself on his funeral pyre as was expected of a Viking widow, she decided to live, move on and try to find love again. Later in time, she met both Elijah and Niklaus, both of whom fell in love with her. However, she ultimately only fell in love with Elijah and she chose him over his younger half-brother. Esther, the mother of Elijah and Niklaus, used her blood in the spell to turn her children into the Original Vampires after the death of her son Henrik at the hands of the werewolves in their village. Tatia's blood, which possessed mystical properties due to her status as a doppelgänger, was enchanted by Esther and mixed with the wine that she and Mikaelgave their children with dinner. After the Mikaelson children's transformations, Klaus made his first human kill while he was feeding and activated his werewolf gene, which also revealed he was actually the illegitimate child of Esther and a werewolf villager named Ansel. When Klaus awoke the morning after his first transformation as a hybrid, he was tended to by Elijah. Unknown to either of them, Tatia had followed the brothers into the woods to see what had happened. What led her to them were body parts of six villagers torn away in Klaus' wake. Tatia eventually saw Klaus covered in blood and ran away in fear, causing Elijah to chase after her to explain to her what had happened. While she was fleeing from them Tatia tripped and cut her hand badly in the process. When Elijah caught up with her, Tatia told him to stay away from her before scrambling to her feet and demanding to know what he was. Elijah promised her that he loved her and insisted that he was the same man with whom she fell in love. However, she admitted that despite the fact that Esther had asked her for her blood, she had no idea she was planning on using it to turn Elijah and the others monsters with her dark magic. A hurt Elijah tried to explain that he wasn't a monster, but in the middle of his pleas, he caught the scent of her blood and realized that she had cut her hand when she had fallen. Tatia, realizing what was going on, slapping him across the face with her injured hand in hopes of defending herself and/or forcing him to come to his senses, but Elijah only became more hurt and insisted that he would never harm her. Unfortunately, Elijah was ultimately unable to control his newborn bloodlust, and when his vampire face began to emerge, he begged her to run, which she did. However, Elijah was too overwhelmed by his new nature and instinctively used his vampire speed to catch up to her before being overcome by his hunger and feeding on her neck until she passed out. Afterward, Elijah came back to his senses and realized what he had done and immediately brought her to his mother in hopes that she could save her. However, Tatia had already died by this time, and so Esther, feeling guilty for her role in Elijah's bloodlust, assured him that she would take care of it. She cast a spell on Elijah to help him repress his memories of killing Tatia, which put his memories of the act behind what Elijah now refers to as his "red door." Esther then used what was left of Tatia's blood to cast the Hybrid Curse on Klaus in order to bind his werewolf side and help restore the imbalance of Nature caused by the immense power he had gained from being both vampire and werewolf. Elijah (whose memories of the event had been modified) and Klaus then went on believing that Esther had killed Tatia in order to cast the curse on Klaus. However, in Red Door, Esther admitted to Elijah that he, in fact, was the one who killed Tatia in an attempt to guilt him into taking her offer of becoming mortal again by having his spirit placed in the body of a witch. Elijah then confessed to Klaus that he had been the one to kill their beloved Tatia in Brotherhood of the Damned, a sin for which Klaus ultimately forgave him. Category:Petrova Family Category:Doppelgängers Category:Female